


To the Queen

by fiddlesticks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, soft thorin, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Thorin’s one was by trapped by Smaug, fuelling his desperation to reclaim the mountain, Bilbo finds them and brings them out.Thorin x fem readerWarnings: mentions of grief





	To the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit fic, after years of being grumpy with some aspects of the films, I’ve fallen back in love with this fandom. 
> 
> This was inspired by an imagine, and I can’t remember for the life of me who originally posted it, I’d love to know so that I can give them proper credit

The crisp autumn breeze ruffled through Thorin’s silver streaked hair as he paced, hands clasped behind his back, to stop their shaking, his face set in a controlled calm mask, only Balin and Dwain could see the worry in his brow and the anxiety in his widened eyes. The kindly white haired dwarf gave him the best comforting smile that he could muster, while his brother sat sharpening one of his axes a little too quickly, his bald head shooting up at the slightest sound. 

 

Thorin could feel she was in there, deep within the mountain, the invisible mithril strand connecting them had only grown tauter the closer the company got to their lost home land, reeling him in like a love sick salmon, but he did not dare hope that she still drew breath, many a dwarf had gone mad, believing their ones to still have life in them, simply because the precious strand connecting their souls had refused to break through the journey to Aulë’s great halls. For decades Thorin thought this may be his fate, after all, the death of his grandmother was the final blow to his grandfather’s resolve against the gold sickness, her passing being the push which had sent him toppling over the edge. A similar fate had befallen his father, broken hearted and driven mad by the grief of losing his father and beloved on the same day, the unbroken strand leading him away from his living family, in a desperate hope of finding his love once more. 

 

A firm hand on Thorin’s broad shoulder pulled him from his melancholy thoughts with a start, ‘it’ll be alright Uncle’ Fili reassured a small dimpled smile on his cheeks, while his gloved hand gave his uncles shoulder a squeeze; the same way that Thorin had to him many times before, Thorin set his own large hand a top his nephews, giving a squeeze with a slight smile. Before long his brother was by his side, as was their custom, ‘yeah, you and ma said auntie was smart, she’ll be alright’ Kili announced in a hushed tone, so that only his uncle and brother could hear, Thorin’s heart warmed at his nephews unwavering optimism, ‘I bet half my share that she’ll come out holding Smaug’s head, and she’s just been waiting for us to open the door’, a cheeky smile spread across his stubbled cheeks,’ then you can get to making an heir so we don’t have to suffer Fili as king’ he quipped, hoping to get a rare chuckle from his uncle, instead he received a slight smirk, and a good natured smack to the back of his head from a sniggering Fili. “It would be nice to have a little cousin’ Fili mused, Thorin could hardly say that he was surprised, his eldest nephew had always been the paternal type, mahal he’d practically helped raise Kili after his father’s passing. 

 

Thorin allowed his mind to drift as his nephews decided what they would do with their young cousin, to the conversation that you had shared after they had put their betrothal braids in each other’s hair, laying in his large bed, with her head resting on his chest and her hand over his heart, while his own fingers played with the ends of her luscious hair, or drew patterns across the bare skin of her arm, in the perfect calm in hushed tones they discussed their hopes for the future, in between sweet passionate kisses. 

 

From the corner of his mind Thorin could hear Bilbo’s voice, a little softer than usual, echoing from the mountain, Thorin felt his stomach flip, his heart felt like it might burst from his chest, why would he be talking if he was alone? 

 

The entire company stood with baited breath as they waited for their burglar to emerge.

 

“erm,Thorin, I know kidnapping wasn’t in my contract, but I didn’t think you’d mind’ the rightful king under the mountain, barely heard Bilbo’s teasing. 

 

“Y/N’ Thorin breathed, his brow creased, unshed tears burning his eyes, he took a shaky step towards her, every fibre of his being was desperate to wrap her in his arms, to set his lips to hers, in the same passion filled kisses of their youth, dreams of which had both comforted and tortured him throughout their time apart. 

 

Sensing his uncertainty Y/n took a tentative step towards him, wonder and joy dancing in her jewel like eyes, cautiously reaching her familiar hand to stroke his bearded cheek, Thorin couldn’t resist leaning in to her touch, he finally allowed himself to feel the relief, the pure elation and hope of the moment, she was here, safe, alive and she loved him the same way that she always had, he could feel it in her touch, see it in her tired eyes which were sparkling with tears. 

 

Thorin pressed his forehead to hers, the largest grin that had graced his face in many years spreading across his cheeks, as his fingers ran through her slightly matted hair, he found his betrothal braid, still exactly where he had placed it, a little frayed but still perfect, a fresh wave delight washed over him, ‘you kept it all this time?’ his voice cracked a little but Thorin couldn’t bring himself to care, ‘course I did, you still have yours’ her voice rough from disuse, but Thorin drank it in like a man deprived of water, she brought her betrothal braid which usually lay slightly concealed just behind his ear, over his shoulder, where the gold clasp reflected the river of silver cascading from the moon. “I knew you’d come back home’ she whispered, the tears finally spilling over and rolling down her slightly sallow cheeks, which he gently brushed away, ‘I will always come back to you, khajmel’ Thorin promised as he tenderly brushed the few errant hairs from her face, before placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head back slightly, brushing his nose along hers, the way he used to, before finally, their lips were brought together, in a blissful kiss, neither could hold back their smiles for long though, and they settled for being wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

From over y/n’s shoulder Thorin remembered that they were not in fact alone, as he found both Balin and Gloin in tears, while Ori’s nose was doing an excellent impersonation of a tomato. It didn’t take long for Thorin to find his nephews, where they were grinning knowing smiles, ‘ you have a set of nephews to meet, gayadê’, Thorin murmured before giving the pair the nod to come over, reluctantly he let her go, running his hands down her arms, and entwining their fingers. 

 

“Fili’ ‘and Kili’ ‘forever at your service, auntie’ they chirped in unison, broad smiles plastered across their faces, wonder filled her face once more, as they in turn gave her a gentle head butt. 

 

After the reunion and introductions, Kili’s smile grew mischievous, ‘so auntie, have you killed the dragon for us?’ she let out a raspy laugh, ‘not quite,’ kill’s face dropped a little with disappointment, ‘ I have put him in a very deep sleep though’ the fourteen sets of curious eyes prompted her to explain, ‘when I felt you closer to the mountain, I started to brew poppy milk, the constant vapours have left him near unwakeable’ y/n explained, before Thorin pulled her to his side in a one armed hug his smile filled with pride, ‘that’s my Khajmel’ he murmured into her hair as he pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. 

 

 

Khajmel = gift of all gifts

gayadê= my joy

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
